Danny Hood
CoolZDane Movie Spoof and Animal Style of "Robin Hood (1973)". For LydiaPrower8's version click here. Cast: *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Robin Hood *Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller *Tiger (An American Tail) as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork *Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)) as Little John *Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as Little John as a fortune teller *Professor Actual Factual (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)) as Little John as Sir Reginald *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Maid Marian *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Prince John *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Sir Hiss *Weasel McGreed (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Friar Tuck *Henchweasels (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)) as Wolf Guards *King Julien (Madagascar) as Alan-A-Dale *Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Show)) as Lady Kluck *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp (The Little Mermaid (TV Series)) as Trigger and Nutsy *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Otto *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Skippy Rabbit *Tiifu (The Lion Guard) as Sis Rabbit *Zuri (The Lion Guard) as Tagalong Rabbit *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Mother Rabbit *Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) as Toby Turtle *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Mr. Turtle (Toby's Father) *Roger the Alligator (The Penguins of Madagascar) as The Tournament Crocodile *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Sexton Mouse *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Little Sister Mouse *Wildcat (TaleSpin) as King Richard *Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda) as Rhino Guards *Executor Guard as himself *Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Sheepdog Archer *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Warthog Archer *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Pig Archer *Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) as Bloodhound Archer Movie Used: *Robin Hood Clips Used: *Cats Don't Dance *Pound Puppies *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3: Secrets of the Scroll *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *The Berenstain Bears (2003) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Horton Hears a Who *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Great Mouse Detective *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Talespin *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Piglet's Big Movie *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Gallery: Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Robin Hood Papa Q. Bear biography picture.jpg|Papa Q. Bear as Little John Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Maid Marian Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung as Prince John Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Sir Hiss Weasel McGreed.jpg|Weasel McGreed as the Sheriff of Nottingham Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Friar Tuck King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Alan-A-Dale Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears (2003).jpg|Mama Bear as Lady Kluck Urchin2.jpg|Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp as Trigger and Nutsy Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Otto Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Skippy Rabbit Tiifu-img2.png|Tiifu as Sis Rabbit Zuri-img.png|Zuri as Tagalong Rabbit Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Mother Rabbit Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Toby Turtle Hubie.jpg|Hubie as Mr. Turtle (Toby's Father) Roger in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Roger the Alligator as the Tournament Crocodile Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Sexton Mouse Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Little Sister Mouse Wildcat-1.jpg|Wildcat as King Richard Charlamange-pound-puppies-and-the-legend-of-big-paw-7.58.jpg|Charlamagne as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Rebecca-cunningham-talespin-87.4.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Little John as a fortune teller Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Kung fu panda-master-crane.png|Crane as Robin Hood Disguised as a Stork Actual Factual in The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series).jpg|Actual Factual as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:CoolZDane Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs